The present invention relates to an electronics package comprising a plate made of aluminum or of an aluminum alloy that constitutes a heat radiator. That plate has an insulating oxide layer on a major surface, and carries a network or pattern of equipotential connection tracks designed to receive electronic microcomponents.
A particularly important, although non-exclusive, application of the invention lies in the field of the automotive industry where it is desirable to have structures that are as simple as possible and where it is also often necessary to evacuate large amounts of heat power under conditions of relatively high temperature.
Methods are already known for anodizing aluminum that make it possible to obtain a surface layer of oxide on which it is then possible to form conductor tracks by silk-screen printing. An advantageous method for achieving this result is described in French patent application 97 06107 or EP-A-0 880 310.